Amorosas Torpezas
by Fuyu no tsuba-me
Summary: Shaoran Li es la definicion de "Hombre Exitoso"... para las mujeres es un galan y un conquistador. ¿Que le sucedera cuando una hermosa joven de ojos esmeralda se cruce en su vida? OneShoot SXS


******Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, sus personajes e historias pertenecen a las Diosas todopoderosas del Shojo, CLAMP. Yo solo los pido prestados para nuestra entretención.**

* * *

**Amorosas Torpezas**

"_Debo haber sido muy malo en mis vidas anteriores como para merecer esto"_ pensó. Shaoran estaba … desesperado, sí, esa era la mejor forma de describirlo; pero quién no lo estaría si después de dos años su situación no había variado nada… no esperen, si había variado, pero para mal… muy, muy mal; y el no saber cómo remediarlo o mejor dicho, no tener las agallas para hacerlo, era lo que lo hacía que por decima vez en el día se revolviera su achocolatado cabello con rabia y desesperación, como si haciendo eso su problema se esfumaría, pero no, se necesitaría más que un enmarañado cabello para eso.

Shaoran Li era la definición de "triunfador": era la mano derecha del dueño de la empresa de publicidad donde trabajaba; las mujeres lo consideraban "Un buen Partido", era alto y de cuerpo tonificado, de cabello color chocolate y poseedor de una mirada ámbar, casi dorada. Difícilmente una mujer se le resistía, era consciente de eso y siempre le sacaba partido; nunca se había enamorado o tenido una novia que le durara más de un par de semanas – su trabajo era demasiado importante decía él – ni lo había deseado tampoco. Sin embargo, todo eso cambio cuando en su empresa se abrió una vacante para un diseñador grafico.

Recordar el día en que la conoció, era más fácil que recordar su nombre. Todo comenzó dos años atrás. Por azares del destino iba retrasado al trabajo – cosa poco usual en el –, por lo que estaciono su auto y corrió hacia la empresa; estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando lo que él asumió había sido un huracán, paso frente a él, entrando atropelladamente y dejando a Shaoran sentado en el piso, estupefacto

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Le pregunto al portero

– Creo que una nueva empleada, Señor Li – el hombre lo ayudo a incorporarse y añadió – Al parecer es algo despistada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que lo lanzo lejos, cuando abrió la puerta –

Shaoran, se arreglo el traje y agradeciéndole al portero, se encamino a su oficina. Se estaba acomodando cuando Eriol Hiraguizawa, su jefe, entró:

– Shaoran ¡Por fin llegas! Llevo mucho tiempo esperando que te dignaras a aparecer – le dijo con semblante serio.

– Lo siento Eriol, pero tuve un pequeño accidente al llegar a la empresa – al oír esto, el rostro de su jefe, paso de serio a preocupado, por lo que Lucas decidió cambiar el tema

- ¿Para qué me necesitabas? ¿De quién tengo que defenderte esta vez? – Dijo con una burlona sonrisa.

– Muy gracioso, lo que sucede es que por fin encontré al diseñador que necesitábamos para la próxima campaña, me costó convencerla, sin embargo el esfuerzo vale la pena, ¡Es una de las mejores del país! – Shaoran se sorprendió, para que su amigo fuera tan elocuente, debía ser realmente buena

– Ya veremos que tan buena es, vamos a la junta y ahí me la presentas - .

El camino a la sala de juntas fue ameno, él y Eriol hace años eran amigos y cómplices de muchas "aventuras". Ya en la sala su jefe le hizo una seña a una chica y le dijo

– Te presento a Sakura Kinomoto, nuestra nueva diseñadora – y mirando a la chica agrego – Señorita Kinomoto él es Shaoran Li, director del área de diseño y líder de esta campaña –

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa y estiro su mano, pero no recibió respuesta… ¿Por qué? Porque Shaoran estaba perdido en los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. ¿Han oído el término "Todo pareció detenerse"? Eso fue justamente lo que Shaoran sintió. Solo una fuerte – y poco disimulada - carraspera de su jefe lo saco de su ensoñación

– Shaoran, ¿Es que no saludaras a la señorita? ¿Qué acaso te caíste de la cama que estás tan embobado? – Rojo de la vergüenza, el joven estrecho rápidamente la mano de la chica, susurro un apenas audible saludo y se fue a su asiento, para comenzar la reunión.

* * *

"_Realmente me comporte como un quinceañero"_... eso pensaba cada vez que recordaba su primer encuentro hace dos años, pero es que el ver esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, esa piel clara y ese castaño, largo y ondulado cabello, lo habían dejado mudo, mudo y torpe; y ese era el gran problema que lo aquejaba, ya que de torpe había pasado a cortante – incluso grosero a veces – con la chica, y es que Sakura tenía ese efecto en el, cada vez que la veía, no pensaba no claridad y terminaba estropeando todo… ¿Consecuencia? La joven apenas le dirigía la palabra. _"¿Que voy a hacer? Me volveré loco"_ pensó golpeándose por enésima vez contra la mesa del escritorio.

* * *

- ¿Sakura estás segura? Has trabajado tan duro en esta empresa… - le decía la morena a su lado.

– Ya te lo dije Tomoyo, no quiero seguir aquí, apenas termine esta campaña, me iré -

- Es por Shaoran ¿Cierto? …no deberías dejar que su comportamiento infantil te afecte, esta celoso porque el jefe te nombro co-directora del área de diseño, quitándole parte de su poder, nada mas – la castaña al oír esto sonrió pesadamente y comenzó a pasear por el cuarto

– No Tomoyo, yo nunca le he agradado, por más que lo intenté hasta el cansancio, jamás logre obtener un gesto de amabilidad de parte de él… y ahora el jefe quiere trabajemos juntos… ¿Está loco? – dejándose caer en el sofá de su oficina, con un rostro sombrío agrego – y lo peor de todo, es que a pesar de su indiferencia y sus malos tratos… me enamore de él – la morena la abrazo, pero Sakura la alejo diciendo – Estoy bien Tomoyo, pero estaré mejor cuando ya no trabaje aquí y eso gracias a Dios, será en un par de semanas –

* * *

- Eriol esto está mal, ella se irá ¡Esta harta del estúpido de tu amigo! – Gritó exasperada – Tú me dijiste que el también sentía algo por ella… ¿Por qué se comporta así? Sakura ya no puede más, me dijo que se irá cuando la campaña acabe –

Mientras su novia se paseaba molesta por la oficina, su furia crecía _"¿Qué diablos está pensado Shaoran?, no solo está haciendo sufrir a esa chica, sino que además me está quitando a mi mejor diseñadora"_, pensó.

– Tomoyo ¿Podrías parar por favor? Me mareas, además, creo que tengo una idea – una maliciosa sonrisa afloro en sus labios y su novia al verlo asintió coquetamente. Cuando era necesario, su novio se volvía un maestro en el arte de las trampas y ella tenía un pequeño complejo de Cupido, que en esta situación sería muy necesario.

* * *

- ¿Jefe para que nos cito aquí? Estaba revisando unas graficas – quería salir pronto de ahí, para evitar cualquier ataque del castaño

– No sabía que había que pedir audiencia para verla "su majestad" –ironizó el chico

- ¡Cállate Shaoran! – Dijo Eriol molesto – Si los hice venir aquí, es para informarles que la campaña debe ser terminada a más tardar el viernes por exigencias del cliente – informo seriamente.

- ¿El viernes?, ¡pero eso es en cuatro días! –

-Así es Sakura, por favor, ve a distribuir con el personal las tareas de cada sección –

La chica despidiéndose, salió de la oficina. Cuando ella salió Shaoran soltó un pesado suspiro, eso no hizo más que incrementar el enojo de Eriol, que luego de unos minutos comenzó el sermón

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? pareces un completo idiota – no obtuvo respuesta

- ¿Sabías que está harta de ti? ¿Y qué piensa irse cuando la campaña acabe? - esa frase provoco una punzada en el pecho de Shaoran, haciéndolo reaccionar

– Eriol yo… -

- Eres peor que niño de primaria, solo te falto ponerle goma de mascar en el cabello –

- Es que ella… ella… ¿De verdad… es enserio? ¿Se irá? – pregunto apesadumbrado

- Si, ya me lo han confirmado, y es una fuente muy confiable –

- ¡Debes hacer algo! –

- ¿Yo hacer algo? ¿Por qué? No es por mi causa que se va y lo sabes bien –

- No sé qué hacer, pero no quiero que se vaya ¡Ayúdame por favor! -

- No Shaoran, no intervendré mas en este asunto. Pero te daré un consejo: No hay peor confesión, que la que no se hace. Ahora sal de aquí, haz lo que tengas que hacer y por favor no lo arruines -.

"_Lo siento amigo, se que fui cruel y cortante pero, en este caso es necesario. Debes ser un hombre y hacer, lo que un hombre tiene que hacer"_

* * *

Shaoran volvió a su oficina y se dedico a su juego favorito: azotar su cabeza contra la mesa. _"¿Qué hago? No puedo dejar que se valla…. Pero todo esto ha sido por mi culpa ¡Con un demonio! Debo lograrlo, debo decirle lo que siento por ella ¡Debo lograr que Sakura se quede aquí y más importante aún, se quede conmigo!" _y lleno de energía y motivación, se dispuso a trabajar.

* * *

A pesar del rapto de determinación, Shaoran no consiguió hacer o decir nada durante las tres primeras noches de trabajo. Al llegar la última noche, a la una de la mañana, la campaña estaba casi terminada y solo Shaoran y Sakura estaban en la oficina afinando detalles. El chico nervioso, golpeaba odiosamente el lápiz contra la mesa

– Shaoran por favor ¿Podrías parar? – sin respuesta…

Media hora más tarde - ¿Quieres parar? Me pones nerviosa – nada

Otros treinta minutos… - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me harté! ¿Qué diablos te pasa conmigo? – Sakura estaba furiosa y se puso frente a él retándolo

- ¿Qué me pasa contigo? – Grito el joven – Me pasa que cada vez que te veo quedo embobado, me pasa que cuando me hablas, mi cerebro se apaga y no puedo articular palabra, me pasa que me duele el estomago cuando te veo con otros hombres, me pasa que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un maldito segundo… ¡Con un demonio Sakura lo que me pasa contigo es que…. – no pudo decir nada más, porque los labios de la chica lo acallaron. El roce de sus labios, se convirtió en un beso electrizante cargado de pasión reprimida por años. Cuando el aire fue tan escaso que necesitaron separarse, la chica hablo…

– Shaoran, yo… yo siempre te he amado – ella se sonrojo y el lleno de ternura acaricio su mejilla

– Sakura, mi Sakura, lo siento, fui el tonto más grande del universo, yo te amo… siempre lo he hecho ¡Por favor no te vayas! - La cara de desesperación del chico era tal, que la castaña no puedo evitar soltar una risita y susurrándole coquetamente al oído le dijo

- ¿Crees que me iría, ahora que soy la novia del hombre más guapo de la empresa? ¡Ni loca!, debo vigilarte Shaoran Li – el rió y con un beso sellaron un amor que había tardado demasiado en comenzar, pero que de seguro nunca iba a terminar.

* * *

- ¿Ves amorcito? Te dije que decirles que la campaña se había adelantado, para obligarlos a trabajar solos hasta tarde, daría resultado –

- ¡Si! Mi querida Sakura se ve tan feliz… es algo lento tu amigo ¿eh?, estuve a punto de asesinarlo – dijo alzando el puño amenazante la morena

- Jeje… - rio nervioso el moreno – Tranquila querida Tomoyo, ya ves, es que Shao funciona a presión… siempre ha sido igual –

- Sera mejor que apaguemos la cámara ¿No? Digo, estamos viendo de mas creo yo –

- Tienes razón querida, dejemos a este par recuperar el tiempo perdido – Eriol apago la cámara y abrazando a su novia le dijo -¿Por qué no mejor me premias por ser tan buen celestino? –

- Jijiji… Eriol eres un pervertido – le dijo para después besar al jefe Cupido con pasión.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Konishiwa! Espero que les haya gustado mi primer OneShoot. Esta historia la escribi hace un tiempo para un concurso de cuentos cortos, si bien los personajes tenian otros nombres, siempre fueron pensados y creados con las caracteristicas de los personaje aqui ven.

Si le gusto deje un review... si no le gusto, tambien para yo poder mejorar.

XOXO Fuyu no tsuba-me


End file.
